


Nighttime Activities

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, Established Relationship, Late at Night, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has always been more active at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Night"

Buffy has always been more active at night. When she was a child, she would be up, wandering around the house, unsure why she was unsettled. As a teenager, fully awakened to her Slayer powers and destiny, she would patrol at night.

Finally out in the night air, instead of being confined in the walls of a stuffy house, she felt free. Even as she sought out vampires and other dark creatures and tried to protect their innocent victims, she just enjoyed being out in the cool air. Whenever anyone called her dark because of her powers, she denied it, but the part of her that hated to be confined at night wondered.

Now that there are plenty of other Slayers to hunt down bad guys, she has semi-retired, and Buffy's found a better thing to do a night. With the windows open for a little night breeze, she makes love with Xander and Willow, and then snuggles quietly after, her anxious feeling gone.

Buffy has always been more active at night.


End file.
